


Needy

by thatpinkgentleman



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Riding, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpinkgentleman/pseuds/thatpinkgentleman
Summary: In the dead of night, 2D has a need that only Ace can fulfill.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, long time no see! I've been trying to catch up with some work and college but I want to publish more stuff. Here's a quick warm up I did while laying in bed with a cold. I will singlehandedly make sure 2Dace doesn't die!! I hope y'all enjoy, and I'll try to get some more content out soon.

Ace is laid back on the large, leather sectional as he finishes rolling his blunt. Pleased with his work, he seals up the paper so he can begin to smoke. It’s nearly three in the morning- The rest of his bandmates are asleep, but for some reason or another, Ace can’t find it within himself to sleep. He figures that perhaps a couple hits off his blunt will help with that. The tv gently plays in the background as he whips out his lighter, setting it to the tip as he awaits the smoke to fill his mouth. He isn’t very interested in whatever is on, but it was better than sitting alone in the dark. He takes a couple of long draws before exhaling, idly staring at the screen in front of him.

He is distracted enough to not hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching him. It isn’t until the mystery person walks right in front of him that he notices their presence, but he can barely see them through the darkness. They hop onto the couch with him, moving to straddle his hips. _Ah_, Ace thinks, _That’s who it must be._

Ace takes the blunt off of his lips, slowly blowing the smoke out from his mouth. “Did I wake you?”

2D shakes his head. His hands creep up to stroke overtop Ace’s t-shirt, as he begins to slowly grind his hips up against him. Ace notices that he’s in nothing more than a baggy t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. He’s already hard, with precum is leaking through his underwear and onto Ace’s pajama bottoms. The green man smirks, using his spare hand to grip onto 2D’s slender waist to hold him steady.

“So if I didn’t wake you… What are you doin’ up so late, baby?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” 2D giggles, tracing circles on his chest “Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about the other night...”

Ace recalls _exactly_ what he was referring to- The last time they had made love. It was but a few days ago, when they were out of town doing press releases, staying in some upscale hotel. Ace had come into Stuart’s room after hours, fucked him until he was a shivering _mess._ It was perfect; Absolutely _perfect._

He takes another hit off of his blunt before he begins to speak once more. “I guess you want a little more, right?”

The singer nods violently. “_Please…?_”

He continues to roll his hips, slowly, but desperately. He’s aching for it; Ace can tell. It’s precious to him when his boyfriend gets needy like this, and it’s also _oh so easy_ to toy with him.

“Hm… I dunno, babe… It's pretty late. And this weed's makin' all sleepy.”

“_No_,” 2D whines in protest, “I really need it, please?”

“I didn’t say you can’t have it- You’re just gonna have to work for it is all.”

“You _bastard__-” _2D playfully swats at his face. Ace chuckles, taking a final hit from his smoke.

“You want some, baby?” He offers it up to his boyfriend.

2D happily obliges, taking a fat rip off of the blunt. He holds it in one hand as the other finds its way down Ace’s pants. Ace’s head is swimming, and every touch and sensation only feels more intense. 2D palms at his hardening erection, causing Ace to moan out for him. 2D grabs onto his shaft, stroking him gently as he continues to smoke. With both hands now free, Ace pets the other man’s thighs- Milky white except for the occasional bruise, and soft as silk.

“Here, take it back.” 2D mumbles as he hands the blunt back to Ace, who puts it out on the coffee table’s ashtray.

“I need,” The blue haired boy pauses, he shifts himself back, his bottom now resting on Ace’s ankles, “To get you wet.”

He pulls his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop, the man’s half-hard dick now exposed to the cold air. Leaning over, he takes the tip in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head. Ace loudly moans, and 2D lowers his head to take his entire length. He bobs his head up and down, focused on getting him hard enough to fuck. After a few moments, he replaces his mouth with his hand, pumping his now wet cock. His mouth makes its way to Ace’s balls, carefully kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin.

“_Fuuuccckkk-_ You are _way _too good at this-” Ace groans, his breath hitching in his throat.

2D grins, bringing his head back up. His boyfriend is now just as hard is he is, and it’s time to get to the fun part. He hooks his hands around his panties, shimmying out of them and kicking them onto the floor. He crawls back up to Ace’s lap, resting his now bare ass against his thigh. Ace can feel something wet and slippery on 2D’s ass, and he purrs happily when he realizes what it is.

“You already prepped yourself?”

“Y-Yeah… Couldn’t help myself.”

“You little _slut._” He slaps his ass, groping his ass cheek tightly.

Ace smiles, leaning up to meet his boyfriend’s lips with his own. 2D’s hands cup his face, giving him tender pecks until breaking away. Once again he straddles the other man’s hips, his green cock in hand. He quickly slips it inside of himself, mouth hanging open as he sinks down. Ace sighs at the sensation of 2D’s tight ass clamped around him.

2D begins to roll his hips up against him, moaning with each thrust. He moves his hips quickly, eager for release. Ace lays back and enjoys the ride (literally), letting 2D fuck himself on his cock. He should let him do this more often. Ace grips at 2D’s ass cheeks as he slams himself down on his dick.

“_Mm_, I’m so close-”

“Come on, come on, baby doll…” Ace whispers.

"_God, _Ace-!"

Within a few seconds time, 2D is orgasming. White cum sprays all over Ace’s shirt as 2D practically screams, slamming himself down one last time before he stops, his legs trembling. He takes a moment to ride out the last of the pleasure; 2D then slips the cock inside of him out, jerking Ace off with a fast pace. The other man is panting, the heat in his stomach quickly spilling over. He bucks his hips, cumming into his lover’s hand.

2D flops down into Ace’s arms, letting out a sleepy, yet blissful sigh. Ace cradles him instantaneously, giving him a long, sweet kiss.

“Just what you needed?”

“Just what I needed.” The singer responds with a yawn.

Ace fumbles his hands through the dark until he finds a fleece throw blanket, which he drapes over he and his boyfriend. With both the lingering high and the worn out feeling of a recent orgasm, 2D dozes off to sleep. Ace follows soon after. He falls asleep, smiling to himself.

They would _definitely_ have to do this more often.


End file.
